


Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Natashy

by kassica15



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, komedia, natasza okazuje swą jędzowatą stronę, pepper ma problem, postaci w drużynie z dupy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prezent, z tego co pamiętam urodzinowy dla kolegi (pozdrowionka GhostBoobs). Miało być yuri a wyszło to co zwykle. Dlatego... życzę wszystkim miłego czytania.<br/>Za edycję tekstu dziękuję mojej wszechstronnej Becie! Odwaliła naprawdę duży kawał roboty przy tym tekście.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Natashy

Gdy Pepper założyła zbroję Rescue, nie sądziła, że skończy się to dla niej w taki sposób. Na początku po prostu spontanicznie zdecydowała się ratować tyłek swojego, jakby nie patrzeć, szefa i byłego chłopaka, by później ramię w ramię pomóc Avengersom w pokonaniu nowego zagrożenia. Sądziła, że na tym jej rola się zakończy... jednak Kapitan Ameryka i Iron Man zdołali ją zaskoczyć.  
Zaproponowali jej, Pepper Potts w zbroi stworzonej przez Tony'ego Starka, dołączenie do Avengersów. Gdyby nie szok, pewnie stwierdziłaby, że to żart, niemniej... nie był nim.  
Sama, nie wiedząc kiedy, wylądowała ze świętującą drużyną w wieży Mścicieli. Euforia minionego dnia wciąż ją trzymała, gdy siedziała rano przy wyspie kuchennej podziwiając swoją nową kartę ID.

\- Jak się czujesz, Rescue? - spytał Kapitan, stając przy kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie dla drużyny plus drugie tyle dla Hulka i Thora. Pepper podziwiała jego dystans do siebie i fakt, że nie wzgardził różowym fartuszkiem z napisem "#1 Mom", który dostał od Hawkeye'a na Dzień Matki.

\- Trochę zmieszana. Szczęśliwa, ale jakoś już nie bez przesady. - Przyglądała się mu, czując wciąż to przyjemne ciepło. Przecież była tu już tyle razy, ale dopiero teraz patrzyła na to... inaczej. To już nie była tylko głupia zabawa Tony'ego. Teraz i ona miała wstęp do tej nietypowej formy spędzania wolnego czasu.

Drużyna powoli zbierała się na śniadanie w mniejszej lub większej świeżości. Niemniej w dalszym ciągu zachowywali się na jej widok pozytywnie... poza jednym wyjątkiem.

\- Hej Nat! - przywitała się z drugą kobietą w zespole. Rudowłosa ewidentnie jednak ją zignorowała, co mocno skonfundowało Pepper. Kobieta nie zatrzymała się tak jak inni na śniadanie, tylko natychmiast skierowała się do windy.

\- Mam wezwanie - rzuciła tylko Steve'owi, nim ten zdołał ją o cokolwiek zapytać. Virginia zerknęła pytająco po innych.

\- Nie martw się - zdecydował się wreszcie na jakiś gest Hawk, krusząc wokół siebie tosta. - Musi przeboleć fakt, że nie jest już jedyną laską w ekipie.

\- Nie sądziłam, że Nataszy mogłoby przeszkadzać coś takiego. - Owszem, wiedziała, że takie stado przystojnych kolesi to jest coś, o czym marzy każda kobieta, niemniej Black Widow nigdy nie wydawała się być typem zazdrośnicy.

\- Musi przywyknąć, że już nie jest jedyną kurą w tym kurniku. - Wzruszył ramionami Clint.

\- Co to za ptasio-wieśniackie przyrównania? - zainteresował się Scott. - Jeśli już musisz żartować, to przynajmniej spróbowałbyś, by miał ten dowcip odrobinę sensu.

\- Odezwał się pan mrówczy suchar. - Nie pozwolił się obrażać Hawkeye. Steve przewrócił oczyma na dalszy ciąg ich dogryzań i wrócił spojrzeniem na wciąż zmieszaną Pepper.

\- Może spotkaj się z nią podczas treningu na hali? Nic bardziej nie zbliża jak wspólna walka - doradził jej Kapitan. Rescue kiwnęła głową, rozumiejąc, że to właściwie nie jest wcale aż tak głupim pomysłem. Niemniej chcąc nie chcąc w dalszym ciągu odpowiadała za całe Stark Industries, więc mimo przejścia na hobbystyczne ratowanie globu, to nie mogła pozwolić sobie na niedociągnięcia w pracy. Czasami sądziła, że zależało jej na SI bardziej jak Tony'emu.

Dlatego na salę treningową weszła styrana, jakby przebywała w niej cały dzień, a nie kilka chwil. Widok Nataszy, która aktualnie zręcznie niszczyła kolejny worek, sprawił, że zerknęła w swoje zniekształcone odbicie w jednej z metalowych powierzchni. Miała nadzieję, że zamazane kształty nie kryły jakichś nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek.

\- Hej Natasza! - podeszła do niej, czując napływ nowej energii. Czarna Wdowa zatrzymała się z wysoko uniesioną nogą i zerknęła w jej stronę. Jak zwykle wyraz twarzy agentki nie pomagał w identyfikacji jej myśli, niemniej Pepper miała wrażenie, że ta nie była jej przychylna.

\- Czego chcesz? - Wróciła spojrzeniem na worek, po czym poczęstowała go solidnym kopnięciem.

\- Nie chciałabyś ze mną może trochę potrenować? - Czemu, pytając o to teraz, czuła się tak... głupio? Może to przez to pełne wyższości spojrzenie drugiej Avengerki? Agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y stanęła prosto, odrzucając włosy do tyłu, i skinęła głową. Asystentka Starka uśmiechnęła się, jednak nie zdołała wykonać nawet podstawowego ciosu, gdy jej głowa utknęła między silnymi udami Nataszy. Wspólny trening w jednej chwili zmienił się w walkę o przeżycie, a gdzieś w świadomości Pepper pojawiła się myśl, że boa dusiciel mógł pozazdrościć Czarnej Wdowie uścisku.Choć aktualnie wymyślanie porównań było ostatnią rzeczą jaką powinna robić. 

\- Jak chcesz się poddać, uderz ręką o ziemię - poinformowała Natasza i pozwoliła sobie jeszcze trochę poddusić Pepper, gdy ta uparcie waliła ręką o podłogę. W końcu zlitowała się albo znudziła i biedna nowa upadła na podłogę, ciesząc się z każdego oddechu, jak z rosnącej kreski przychodu firmy. Czarna Wdowa wdzięcznie stanęła na obie nogi i pochyliła się nad nią. - Księżniczka w lśniącej zbroi. Szkoda tylko, że bez niej w dalszym ciągu jesteś tylko panną do ratowania. - Virginia zgrzytnęła zębami. Co za irytujące babsko!

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłam! - rzuciła, podnosząc się z twarzą czerwoną ze zmęczenia i wściekłości. Kto by pomyślał, że osiągną taki efekt w parę chwil.

\- Ale ja skończyłam - rzuciła tylko ruda i drzwi zamknęły się za nią z sykiem.

***

\- Nie rozumiem tego - zaczęła wyjaśniać na wieczornym spotkaniu drużyny, albo raczej, na częściowym spotkaniu drużyny, składającym się z niej, Kapitana, Hawkeye'a i Falcona. Co prawda Hulk i Thor też znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu, ale ich zainteresowanie całkowicie pochłonęła jedna z najnowszych gierek Stark Industries. Chyba kolejna seria z superbohaterami, ostatnio robiły one prawdziwą furorę. Sama Pepper nie mogła uwierzyć, jak szybko drużyna zdołała zaakceptować jej obecność w swoich szeregach. Gdyby ktoś spytał ją, kiedy konkretnie została Avengersem, gotowa byłaby powiedzieć, że jest nim od zawsze, choć kalendarz twierdził, że była tu ledwo kilka dni. - Czemu ona jest na mnie taka cięta? Próbowałam się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale powoli zaczynam stwierdzać, że to syzyfowa praca.

\- Natasza miewa swoje humory... - rzucił nieobecnie Clint, starając się dojrzeć ponad dwoma wielkoludami, co dzieje się na ekranie telewizora. - Przejdzie jej.

\- Ona mnie nie lubi i obraża, a ja nie wiem czemu - odparła Pepper, zerkając smętnym wzrokiem na Steve'a i Falcona. Sam sapnął, widocznie nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, jak jej doradzić - Naprawdę sądzicie, że ma rację, nazywając mnie księżniczką do ratowania?- spytała niepewnie Virginia, patrząc po reszcie drużyny.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Może z początku miałaś problemy z samoobroną, ale jesteś pojętną uczennicą. Przynajmniej nie robiłaś takich problemów jak Tony - wyjaśnił Steve.

\- Wypraszam to sobie - odburknął głos z eteru. - Jestem bardzo pojętnym uczniem. A to, że jestem aktualnie zajęty, nie znaczy, że was nie słyszę. - Steve machnął ręką na ukrytego geniusza.

\- Może z nią o tym pogadaj? - Sam rzucił luźną myśl. - Szczera rozmowa potrafi czasami zdziałać cuda.

\- Wiesz, że to brzmi jak z jakiejś bajki dla dziewczynek? - odezwał się znów Hawkeye, wracając na chwilę do swoich rozmówców. Pepper jednak przestała zwracać na nich uwagę. Porozmawiać z nią... to była myśl.

***  
Do całej akcji przygotowała się naprawdę sumiennie. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na najmniejszy błąd w starciu ze swoją koleżanką z drużyny. Musiała ją w końcu do siebie przekonać! Stanęła więc przed drzwiami Natashy z zamiarem zapukania, gdy te rozsunęły się, pokazując jej lekko znudzoną rudowłosą.

\- Czego chcesz? - Mimo, że mówiła wyraźnie, dokładnie i kompletnie bezosobowo, Pepper mogła wyczuć niechęć bijącą od jej osoby.

\- A śpieszy ci się gdzieś? - spytała nieszczególnie miło, ale z firmowym uśmiechem, którym jeszcze za czasów bycia sekretarką pozdrawiała wszystkich najbardziej irytujących i frustrujących klientów Tony'ego.

\- Nie - stwierdziła w końcu agentka, na co Virginia odetchnęła wewnętrznie z ulgą. - Ale nie mam ochoty na kontakt z tobą - dodała dobitnie z zamiarem zamknięcia drzwi przed nosem Pepper. Coś w Rescue pękło.

\- Słuchaj no, ty ruda wywłoko! - krzyknęła natychmiast, co wystarczyło, by Czarna Wdowa się zatrzymała. - Może i jesteś sobie pierwszą Mścicielką, może i jesteś super agentką z Rosji, może i jesteś pieprzonym pupilkiem Fury'ego, ale nie masz prawa traktować mnie jak śmiecia, tylko dlatego, że śmiem korzystać z technologii! Wielce obrażona, zazdrosna ruda ździro, której wydaje się, że jak umie trochę poskakać, to może... - Natasza otworzyła usta, ale tym razem sekretarka nie dała jej dojść do głosu. - Starałam się przez cały czas być dla ciebie miła, poznać cię i nie oceniać, ale nie! Pogódź się, że nie jesteś już jedyną kurą w tym kurniku, ty... - nagle jej twarz znalazła się w bolesnym uchwycie ręki Czarnej Wdowy. Kobieta jednak nie miała standardowo znudzonego wyrazu twarzy, a Pepper przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że nawet jest rozbawiona jej wybuchem.

\- Mogłabym ci skręcić kark za to, co przed chwilą powiedziałaś - stwierdziła obojętnym tonem Natasza, przez co Pepper zrobiło się mokro pod koszulą. - Ale wygląda na to, że powinnam cię przeprosić - Pepper zamrugała, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić. - Zachowałam się wobec ciebie jak świnia, choć nie zasłużyłaś sobie na to. - To było coraz bardziej absurdalne i, im głębiej w to wchodziły, tym było gorzej. - Jako wymówkę, wiem, że dosyć kiepską, mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że chciałam cię jakoś zmotywować do samodoskonalenia się jako superbohaterka.

\- ... wiesz, raczej takie działania mają zwykle odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego. - Zdecydowała się dodać trzy grosze, czując jak całe napięcie z niej znika, szczególnie gdy Czarna Wdowa wreszcie puściła jej nieszczęsną twarz. Rudowłosa pogłaskała się po czuprynie z lekko zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Pepper nie była pewna, czy udało jej się osiągnąć to, co zamierzała, ale chyba właśnie zepsuła oprogramowanie Wdowy. Fury ją najpewniej zabije.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Myślałam tylko o wyniku, nie o twoich uczuciach. Nie nadaję się zbytnio na trenera emocjonalnego...- Jezus, Maria i inni święci! TARCZA będzie ją gonić po wsze czasy z krzyżem i wodą święconą, bo zniszczyła Czarną Wdowę. Ciekawe czy mają na Helicarrierze salę tortur? - A co do tego kurnika.. to wiesz... jakby to powiedzieć... wolę kurki. - Mrugnęła do niej. Pepper poczuła rumieniec, który pojawił jej się na twarzy. Dobra, tego się kompletnie nie spodziewała.

\- O-okej... j-jakbyś chciała pogadać, t-to mów... - dodała od siebie i powoli zaczęła się wycofywać od drugiej Mścielki, czując zimne krople spływające w dół karku. Pomachała jeszcze do Nataszy ze sztucznym uśmiechem, nim zakręt uratował ją przed dalszym kontaktem wzrokowym. Gdy tylko tak się stało, wzięła natychmiast nogi za pas. Agentka zachichotała bardzo dziewczęco, po czym jej twarz wróciła do poważnej maski i schowała się wewnątrz swojej nory.


End file.
